1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to mechanical latching mechanisms, and more particularly to a toolbox rotary latch that opens to release a striker pin on a toolbox lid, and releasably traps the striker pin upon closing the toolbox, where the release of the striker pin is accomplished by actuating a pivoting handle mounted on the housing, and wherein the handle includes a turn-key member to lock and unlock the latch device.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotary latches are used in many applications such as doors, chests, cabinets, and the like where a lid or door needs to be held or locked in a closed position. Rotary latches are preferred in some applications because they can be designed to spring open upon latch release and may be slammed shut to a closed or locked position.
Rotary latches can be found in many existing applications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,871 to Malmanger issued Jan. 7, 2003 entitled “Rotary Latch System and Method” discloses a rotary latch for opening and closing a panel or door. U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,321 to Parikh issued Sep. 24, 2002 entitled “Rotary latch Operated By a T-Handle With Multiple Latch Actuator Connection Points” discloses a rotary latch with a T-handle that translates rotation to an actuating lever for triggering a trip pawl to release a latch jaw. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,948 to Weinerman et al. issued Mar. 23, 1999 entitled “Rotary Latch and Lock” discloses another type of rotary latch. However, none of the latch mechanisms described in the references above are particularly suited for a toolbox.
The rotary latches of the prior art lack a simple but reliable activating latch or handle adapted for light weight applications such as toolboxes.
The rotary latches of the prior art lack a simple but reliable activating latch or handle adapted for light weight applications such as toolboxes.